All Our Firsts 20 - I Have News! April Fools!
by AkinaSky
Summary: Stiles didn't even realize it was April Fools until Derek texts him the punchline. Or was it? Stiles/Derek Established Relationship


**I Have Some News! April Fools!**

 **All Our Firsts**

The first of April started like any other day for Stiles, he woke up and got some coffee and a Danish on the way to his first class and figured just a couple more weeks of this and he could go home to the house and Derek and his dad and the pack.

Stiles was one more year from his Bachelors and Derek was doing well on the force. Stiles still wanted to go into law enforcement but he didn't know if becoming a deputy and working on the force with his dad and his fiancé was the best idea. Derek becoming a deputy was the best thing for him, Derek was so happy doing it but there would be a huge conflict of interest for all of them so Stiles had spent a lot of time during his latest semester thinking about what else he might be able to do. Stiles might just have to speak to his dad about it the next weekend he went home.

Stiles was heading to his last class of the day when he felt the buzz of an incoming text from his phone. He tugged it out of his pocket and opened his text app to find one from Derek which said, _'So, I have some news.'_

' _Oh?'_ Stiles responded before he tugged his bag over his head and continued walking.

' _I have a baby, well we have a baby.'_

Stiles paused and started at the phone in shock. _'Excuse me?'_

' _I don't really want to do this over text, can you call me when you are done for the day.'_

' _Yeah.'_ Stiles responded then frowned at the background of his phone and chuckled as he realized what the significance of the day's date was, _'Great joke my love. I don't know the last time you played an April Fool's joke but that makes me super-hot for you.'_

Derek didn't respond so Stiles went on to his class and thought about the idea of kids and sighed. He started doodling in the corners of his notebook while the teacher droned on about the newest story they were reading and discussing. They'd talked about kids when they got engaged but it had already been decided that they would wait for a little longer before they got married and considered a family. Stiles loved the idea of watching Derek be a dad, of getting a chance to give his dad a grandchild. Stiles was surprised that this was the joke Derek decided to play. It wasn't like the werewolf to play jokes like this but Stiles had learned that Derek had tons of unseen sides.

When Stiles got out of class he had another message from Derek, _'This isn't a joke Stiles.'_

Stiles froze in the middle of the path and stared at the message.

 _ **The night before in Beacon Hills**_

Derek and Bowman were on their rounds when he got the call. Derek frowned, looking at the flashing number that was familiar but not in his phone as a contact.

He answered, "Deputy Hale. Can I help you?"

"Derek?" the woman asked and Derek realized why the number seemed familiar. About six months ago, an omega came through Beacon Hills and she'd been pregnant and running from her alpha. The alpha in question had beat her all the way up until they found out she was pregnant with his child then she became a prisoner with the sole purpose of birthing the alpha's heir. She came because she heard there was another alpha in town but she came looking for a Hale. When she found him at the precinct, a couple of the guys made some noise and jokes about stepping out on Stiles to which he glared and snarled that he would never do anything to hurt Stiles. Then he took the woman, Bev – short for Beverley, out for coffee and explained that Scott was the alpha in this town and he was just a beta. She nodded and sighed, asking for shelter from the alpha she'd left behind so Derek offered her a room in the Hale house since there were more rooms than he could possibly fill. Stiles had been thrilled with a house guest and a possible pack sister for Derek, not even concerned about the weirdness of an unwed woman moving in with them.

It wasn't until much later that he found out about the pregnancy.

"Bev, what's wrong?"

"He found me," she husked and Derek pressed a hand to Bowman's shoulder. Derek's partner knew about Bev being a werewolf and he liked her well enough, even went on a couple dates with her before he figured that she needed to think first about the baby and the crazy alpha that was tracking her. That had been a delightfully awkward week for everyone involved and despite Stiles telling Derek multiple times in the past when he called and told his fiancé that he needed Stiles to come home and fix this shit, Stiles just laughed and crooned at him.

"Where are you Bev?" Derek demanded as he pulled the cellphone away from his ear and jammed the speakerphone button, forgetting for a minute that with a touch screen jamming wasn't even something he could do. It just made him feel like he could do something with the anxiety.

"I'm in the Preserve still, he tracked me to the house and I'm too pregnant to move fast. I'm in one of the underground hideaways that you built into the property. Close to the memorial stone."

Bowman gave the cruiser some more gas even as Derek clutched the phone to his ear and wished he had a better relationship with Scott's betas who were here in town but they just didn't really spend time with Derek. "I'm coming Bev, just hold on."

"Please don't hang up?" she pleaded and Derek nodded.

"I'm not going to hang up. I'm right here."

He didn't want her to talk to though he just listened to her breathing and couldn't help but notice the frayed rhythm and he didn't think it was good for the baby. Derek didn't know much about pregnancy but running from the creature that impregnated you, in the woods and scared for your life didn't really make for good environment for the pregnancy. Derek pressed his finger to the mute button for a second, "We need to get her to the hospital."

Bowman called the hospital to let them know they were going to be needing an ambulance as close to the Hale house as possible as Bowman drove the car through the preserve until they got close to the access road. Bowman was thrusting the car into park when Bev screamed and Derek's blood boiled in fear and rage. Derek leapt out of the car, holding the phone in his hand while he scented the air and ran. He could hear her and Bowman was on the radio bringing up the rear.

Derek didn't take very long to get near where Bev was hiding out and he didn't need to get very close to hear the screams and the grunts of a fight in process. It wasn't until he came around a corner, to see the alpha shoving Bev back into a tree. She was bleeding profusely from the mouth and the ears, not a good sign. She also had a clawed wound across half her throat and down her chest. He hadn't gone anywhere near Bev's stomach. Derek rushed the alpha and shoved him away. The other werewolf turned and flashed his red eyes as Derek and he knew he had to dispatch the guy. It was the only way. Thankfully he'd been learning how to fight against alphas for a long time now and there weren't any betas or other alphas around. Derek reached down and grabbed the gun from his belt and the alpha chuckled.

Derek quickly snapped the 'special' clip into the gun and shot off a couple of rounds into the alpha's chest and he faltered. The alpha looked down as the blood ebbed out around the bullet and Derek could smell the confusion as he dropped the gun to the ground then rushed forward and knocked the alpha to the ground.

"A werewolf that uses guns!" the alpha snarled in disgust as he struggled but Derek could tell he was used to people and werewolves cowering before him as an alpha. Derek pressed his forearm into the alpha's throat and leaned into him, to cut off his air supply. The wolfsbane in the bullets were already weakening the alpha, Derek world hyper focused on the werewolf's breathing as it slowed and he started pushing against Derek's arm. Derek couldn't hold him for long, there was no way he was going to be able to overpower the alpha to kill him in time to save Bev. Derek pushed up and off of the alpha and looked around for his gun, finding it off to the side where he dropped it. The alpha grunted in a sudden burst of strength and Derek fell back onto the ground, just out of range from the gun. Derek looked around to see Bowman sitting next to Bev, holding a blood-soaked cloth to her neck. She was crying and he had to save her.

The alpha roared, using the depth of his power in his roar making Derek shiver in the desire to submit. He'd been to long without an alpha, the beta in him wanted to serve and grovel but he fought it as the alpha jumped on top of him and started clawing at Derek's chest, arms and neck.

Derek growled and shoved back, trying to keep the claws from going to deep. Derek held one arm over his throat and face while he reached for the gun but the alpha just lifted him a little off the ground and dropped him hard into the forest floor. It wasn't hard like granite or stone but it didn't feel great either. Derek shoved back on the alpha, digging his fingers into the wolfsbane soaked holes, groaning at the hiss he felt on his fingers even as the alpha shouted in guttural pain. Derek reached out and grabbed the gun, pressing it to the alpha's head and pulled the trigger.

The echo of the gunshot was loud in the forest and Derek huffed when the alpha fell off to the side and he felt the power seeping into him. Derek frowned, thinking there is no reason he should be feeling this. Derek closed his eyes and shook his head, even as the wounds on his chest closed, leaving him bewildered and tired.

"Derek?" Bowman called and he looked over, feeling Bev's wounds and pain. He struggled out from under the alpha's body and rushed over to her side.

"Bev? Just hold on okay?" he whispered and pressed a hand to her arm and started taking her pain, wincing at how much there was.

She shook her head, "My baby is free, you saved her but now I need you to do something else."

Derek nodded, "Anything, but we can talk about this after you are in a hospital."

"Derek," Bowman whispered and Derek looked at his partner and Bowman shook his head.

"No, you have to listen to me. I need to say this while I still have time. Gene, you need to make sure they abide my wishes for my little girl."

Bowman nodded while Derek pressed a little harder, trying desperately to keep taking her pain but it was slipping away. Like Paige, Derek realized and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. He blinked and focused on Bev, "What can we do Bev?"

"I need you, Derek Hale and that amazing fiancé of yours, to raise my daughter. Let her know about me, I have some things back at the house but don't let her be taken into foster or adoption. I want you to have her. Promise me!" Bev tried to keep her tone strong and commanding but she was fading.

Derek heard the sirens but kept his gaze on Bev, "I promise you Bev, just hold on okay?"

She nodded but it just jarred the neck wound and it sputtered more blood out onto the rag and the ground. "Can you name her Olivia, for my mother. I wanted my daughter to carry on her name?"

Derek nodded, trying to get Bev to quiet down, her heart is slowing. The blood that was pumping from her throat was coming in sluggish dribbles now. The ambulance came as close as it could and hauled Bev away in the ambulance with Derek and Bowman following.

By the time they got to the hospital, Melissa told Derek that Bev was already gone.

It took hours to get all their statements down on paper, Bowman and Derek both filled out the necessary paperwork for the baby, who was under the name 'Girl' Talan which is Bev's last name. It took all night for the police; the hospital and the children's services to agree that a verbal request from the mother would stand as long as Derek stayed a good guardian.

Then he needed to tell Stiles that their life just got a lot more complicated.

' _This isn't a joke Stiles.'_

Stiles moved quickly out of the pathway and pushed at the little phone next to Derek's name and pushed it against his ear. Derek answered before the second ring and Stiles didn't even let him speak, "What do you mean it _isn't_ a joke?"

"Bev's dead," Derek whispered and Stiles froze up.

"No," he whispered, he adored Bev and she made it so Derek wasn't so alone in the big house. She'd been a gift none of them knew how to ask for. Stiles shook his head, taking a couple of deep breaths even as the desire to collapse overwhelmed him. "No, she can't be dead!"

"Stiles, I was with her. The alpha that impregnated her came for her. I got there to late," Derek whispered and Stiles unfroze, hearing the desperate pain in his fiancé's voice. He got up and rushed off towards his place.

"Derek, hey dude, you need to stow that guilt somewhere else man because I'm guessing the baby you're talking about was Bev's, right?"

Derek made a noise of assent.

"She wanted you to take the baby?"

"Bev," Derek's voice shuddered as he said her name, "She wanted us to take her daughter. She wanted her to be named for her mom, Olivia."

Stiles shoved through the door of the dorm building and headed to his room, "I'm coming home!"

Derek tutted, "No you're not, Stiles, you have a couple weeks of school left then you can come home. You're dad is going to help me, he's sad about Bev and equally ready to be a grandfather apparently. He's talking about moving into the den house now."

Stiles snorted, "Of course he would use this as the excuse to finally move out to the house with us. Are they going to have a funeral? I'm coming home for that! I cared about Bev and if she wants us to make sure her little girls grows up then I am not going to miss out on her funeral."

"I will let you know, Stiles. I didn't know how to tell you, I'm sorry."

Stiles paused in the middle of the tiny dorm room and looked around, "You don't have to apologize Derek. I don't want her to be gone, I don't want this to be the end of having Bev in our lives."

He slumped onto the bed and heaved a weary sigh, it had been such a long time since they lost anyone, Stiles forgot how much it hurt. "I know."

Stiles thought about Bev and the alpha… alpha? Derek attacked an alpha? Stiles sat up straight and frowned, "You attacked an alpha?"

"Yeah, so that's the other thing I need to tell you. I killed him and got the power even though I shot him in the head. It wasn't a fight to the death like it was with Peter, I shot him and gained the power. Things are going to change here and I need you. I don't know what to do. I'm going to need betas and I can't do that again, not after Boyd and Erica."

"Derek, breathe!" Stiles snapped and listened as Derek took a couple deep breaths.

"I don't want to derail your time in school but I don't know what to do here," Derek whispered the words, mumbled in Stiles's ear through the phone connection, making it seem a little more muffled than it truly was.

"I am coming home this weekend and we are going to figure this out. Okay, just remember to be my chillwolf and we are going to be fine."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah love?"

"Do you wanna see a picture of our new daughter?"

"Yeah, Derek, I do."

The picture Derek sent of him holding the little girl quickly became Stiles's wallpaper and it took everything in him not to pack up his stuff and head back to Beacon Hills immediately.

Instead he made another call, when the other person picked up Stiles dove right in, "Hey Dad, I need you to tell me everything Derek didn't want to tell me about what happened."

"Kiddo, really?"

"Dad, I mean it."

His dad sighed, "Okay son, listen up. You are probably going to have to call Gene as well."

"Next on my list, now come on!"

His dad started sharing what the night before and this morning was like for his fiancé and their friend. Stiles listened, asked a couple questions at the end before he talked a little about the fact that they had a kid now. Derek was right, his dad was sad about Bev's death but anxious about beginning the duties of grandfather.

"We weren't planning this anytime soon, ya know."

"I know kid, but here it is and you are going to be fine."

"Don't let him freeze me out of the funeral okay?"

"I don't know if there is going to be a big service but I'll make sure you get the information."

Stiles sighed, "I'm going to call Bowman now."

"Okay," His dad gave another weary sigh, "Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"I really don't think sticking your nose into everything that happened with Bev and her alpha is the best use of your time right now?"

Stiles gasped, "How dare you! I wasn't planning to stick my nose anywhere."

"Stiles?" his dad demanded.

"That it hasn't already been," Stiles finished with a wince. Then heard the dial tone as his dad hung up on him. Stiles shrugged and dialed Derek's partner, wondering how he was doing.

Stiles was just going to have to keep a closer eye on his love and town until he could be home full time.


End file.
